Fantasy
by Darken Angel
Summary: A young girl named Ali is in prosute of her past, where will it lead her? -There's a better summary on the first page ^_^
1. Night

Darken Angel: ::Ahem:: Hello to you all! My name is Darken Angel, you can call me D for short, and I would like to welcome you to my third annual story!!  
  
::the sound of party blowers can be heard as confetti falls down from the ceiling and strobe lights go on with music::  
  
Duo: Whoo-hoo! Bring in the beer!  
  
Heero: We aren't old enough  
  
D: Heero's got a point there ::Sweatdrop:: damn, I hate laws  
  
Duo: Okay….. Bring in the Soda!  
  
D: (Singing the best she can) Party like it's 99'!  
  
Heero: Omea o koruso ::takes out his pistol and shoots right past Duo and D::  
  
D: Okay! I think we better be goin'. Hey, Duo, lets move this into the kitchen, shall we?  
  
Duo: I think your right ::grabs the snacks:: okay, I'm right behind yah!  
  
::Both take off running into the next room, braids trailing behind them::  
  
Heero: Here's the story ::places pistol back into the "secret pocket" we all know about:: Omea o koruso narrator! ::Gunshot::  
  
Narrator (D in costume): Whaaa!! ::runs from Heero:: Please run out of bullets before I run out of energy!  
  
Duo: ::Munching on chips:: (through mouthful) Yah right! ::multiple gunshots:: (gulp) Uh, heh, heh, run for your goddamn lives!  
  
Cameraman: Whoa! Watch out for the camera! CRASH ::Static::  
  
Unknown report lady wearing red dress: We are having technical difficulties please go ahead and move onto the story ::D and Duo run by in the back:: Uh- oh…. ::Gunshots::  
  
::Screen goes black, after a few seconds, D walks out on stage:: ::Ahem:: As I was about to say ::Duo runs by with Heero hot on his heals waving around his pistol:: ::Sweatdrop:: On with the show! ::Duo grabs her braid and pulls her off screen with Heero behind them::  
  
Heero:: OMEA O KORUSO!!!  
  
FANTASY  
  
- CHAPTER 1-  
  
D: WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING! I FORGOT SOME THINGS!  
  
Duo: As usual… ::sticks another chip into his mouth::  
  
D: ::Gives Duo the death glare:: Before I was rudely interrupted, I have something's to say:  
  
Duo: Naturally  
  
D: Omea o koruso! ::Pulls out a pistol from nowhere::  
  
Duo: Eek! Wait that's Heero's line  
  
Heero and D: Shut-up  
  
Duo: Okay! I'll just leave now ::Gets up to leave, but is yanked down by Heero pulling his braid::  
  
D: ::sigh:: okay, business:  
  
-I don't own the G-boys or anything like that. If you sue…. You're a very mean person. You won't get anything anyways, but a few pennies and maybe a couple of chips. ::looks at Duo:: Never mind, Duo ate all those. And thank you to all the nice people.  
  
Summary: We all think are lives are hard, right? Going to school or work everyday, just like the average person. Years go by in our lives, day in, and day out. But what if you were Ali Yuywell, would your life be any different? Well, at least she thought it wouldn't be. For all we know is that she is a normal teenage girl, apart from being the major Tomboy she was. But life wasn't easy for Ali; she wasn't normal. Barely even human at the least, half angel, have demon. So where would she fit in? The thing is, no one knows this strange combination from within this girl, not even herself. The past is not yet available to her, the present hasn't told, but maybe the future holds the secret….  
  
D: ::slaps forehead:: Oi, I really suck at summaries ::takes out a notepad from her back pocket:: memo to self, practice summary. ::looks up, noticing the camera for the first time:: GAH!! Oh, it's just you, the reader, or I could do one of the things where you say (insert your name here) I am totally confusing you, aren't I? Sorry, ::gets up and leaves screen:: Whoops, forgot my pencil, ::cups hands around her mouth:: PENCIL WHERE ARE YOU? Oh, heh, heh, in my hand. Okay, sorry. ::hurries off screen:: screech ::Pokes head back on:: Oh, this is an AU type thing, I mean, this is after the war, but no Endless Waltz, or was it ::yells off stage:: Alright, alright, I'm leaving.  
  
CHAPTER 1- NIGHT  
  
// -thinking, :: -action,  
  
/Dang, I'm so tired/ I moved to change my laying position in bed. ::yawn:: /I really hate this, damnit, I can't get to sleep again/ I rolled over to yet another position. Nights of no sleep were becoming more frequent. Sleeping in class was becoming a habit. /Why me? Why, why, why/ screamed in my head. I decided to sit up, /Water, maybe that will help/ I got up and walked into the bathroom next to my room. ::yawn:: /Can't stop yawning/ I flipped on the light switch and sat down on the toilet next to the sink as I filled up a small plastic cup. The water foamed and writhed as the faucet sent it into my cup. I looked at for a moment, /Is water supposed to do that? Whatever/ The cold liquid felt good to my throat, soothing it's dryness. I quenched for more, and again I filled up my small glass. I stood up and walked over to the front of the sink. I took gulp after gulp of the delicious substance, it being so pure, unlike myself. Slowly my head rose to look up into the mirror. /What the/ I choked some on the water that was still in my throat. The glass dropped from my hand as I leaned closer towards the mirror. Blinking and rubbing my eyes, I refused to believe what I think I see. /Nah/ I tried to assure myself; it was impossible, there was no explanation to what I saw. In the mirror, staring back at me were two different people. I turned around to face the boys I saw in the mirror standing behind me, but to my frustration and fear, there was no one there. I looked back into the mirror and saw the images fading. Both were boys around my age, they looked about 15 or so. One was clad in black, a long black loose shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, accompanied by black jeans. His dark Cobalt blue eyes looked into my sole. Around his neck he wore a silver cross. His bangs fell over his eyes, a chestnut colored braid hung down past his waist. The other boy was in white, a loose white tank top with white jeans. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, his bangs were very exuberant, as they clung towards the Persian blue eyes; their depths were unfathomable with a stern look. The boy in black wore a teasing smirk, as the other watched me intensely. I felt a chill of fear shoot up my back, /I hope that was a draft/ I had dreams and mind tricks played on me before, but this was ridiculous. I took one final look at the pair before they disappeared into the shadows of darkness around me, was that not a scythe the boy in black was holding? Or a pistol the one in white had? I shook my head furiously, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind. I turned the sink on again and splashed water up on my face, trying to stop this silly game. As I dried myself off, the thought crossed my mind /Could that have been life and death, or something like that, I mean one in black, the other in white? Oh, boy/ I slowly stumbled back into my bedroom, /I wish I could have a good nights sleep for once, then, maybe I wouldn't have crazy problems like this/ I laid back down on my bed, the pillow feeling cold to my burning up face, yet I was freezing. As I closed my eyes, I rolled over to see what time I had stayed up until tonight, 4:00 am. /Great, and I'm suppose to get up in two hours/ I rolled over onto my back, and for the first time tonight, my eyes closed with the company of sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: So it was short. Kind of like "End", instead of "The End." Please don't mind my ramble. Is anyone interested? Considering there was a lot of goofing around in the beginning, ::looks around:: (whispers) what I do best ::returns to regulated tone:: I don't have much to say now. So, tell me what cha think, right? Thanks for your time! – D (Darken Angel) 


	2. The Letter

D: Okay! Chapter 2! That news, huh.  
  
Duo: Oh boy, here we go again.  
  
D: What? What do you mean ::looks at Heero::  
  
Heero: ::glares at D::  
  
D: ::gulp:: Okay, I get it, here's the chapter, geesh.  
  
CHAPTER 2- THE LETTER  
  
I was awoken the next morning by a knock on my door. "Ali, you up?" It was my father, as usual, come to take away the sleep that I so begged for. "Yah," I moaned in my sleepy state. /Of course not, I don't want to get up/ ran through my mind. "Honey? You okay?" my father said, opening the door. I shoved my head farther into the pillow. He walked over to my bed and sat down. /No, leave me alone, I just want to sleep, please/ cried out in my head. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. /Do I ever/ I shook my head in response. "You feel sick?" This time I nodded my head, /what do you think/. "I suppose you want to stay home?" I nodded my head again, /no, I just feel like crap and want to go to school, yah right/ "Well, if your that sick, then you can stay home," I heard my father say. /Yah, I'm that sick. Why else would I lie in bed, well, besides to ditch school. I don't want to think about that now/ "If you can keep up you homework, okay." I nodded for a third time. I felt him get up and heard him close the door behind his walking figure. /Great, guess I won't be getting any more sleep/ I sat up in bed, ::yawn:: /Not another yawning fit/ Slowly I made my way to the closet, dragging my feet all the while. Pulling out some new clothes, I quickly changed and walked over to my laptop on the desk near the bed. "Today's work is…." I turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. "Okay," clicking around I moved my mouse to one of the folders. "What the?" I moved the mouse up to a flashing e-mail statement in the corner of the screen. "Wonder what this is," opening it, I soon found out. It read as such:  
  
To: aliyuywell@mail.~  
  
From: (unknown)  
  
Hello Miss Yuywell, or should I say Ali. My name is Dr. J, I am one of the five scientists that made you. You don't believe, I'm sure, but I believe you have some questions. Please come to my lab, I will tell you the best I can there. There will be lots of explaining, so I dearly hope you except my invite.  
  
Attachment  
  
"What the hell is this? Who the heck is this guy? Made me?" I moved the mouse to click onto the attachment, /Should I really? I mean, this could be some junk/ but my hand fell short as my finger pressed the mouse button. It opened a new document, numbers and names I've never seen before:  
  
Code: 01: Heero Yuy  
  
Ethnic: Japanese  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: Persian Blue  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
(Enclosed picture)  
  
Code: 02: Duo Maxwell  
  
Ethnic: American  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
  
Hair: Chestnut Brown  
  
(Enclosed picture)  
  
I looked over the pictures, /they look exactly like the guys I saw last night. Wait, how does this guy know about them?/ "But how, how is this possible," I stuttered out. Again I read the e-mail, trying to find any explanation. /Well, I'm off today, so I mine as well go see who the heck this guy is/ I printed out the e-mail with the address and turned off the laptop. I sat on my bed, waiting for the car to pull out of the driveway and leave. Listening, my ears were awarded the sound of an engine pulling away. /Alright/ I went down stairs and grabbed my bike in the garage. /This isn't very far, so/ I left on my bike. I had passed the area many times, but saw nothing different, nothing strange like this. This was just too weird, apart from trying to be normal and fit in, I had to deal with being 'made'? Pulling up to an office building that looked abandoned, I set my bike down. "This is the place," I walked in through a boarded door that was surprisingly unlocked, the boards weren't even real, just some type of hologram. /Shesh, that was weird/ I looked around the old dark place, it's only light was the sun coming through the boarded up windows. As I looked around, squinting my eyes, I saw some type of doorknob. This was not the ordinary knob you usually saw, especially the buttons and numbers on it, "Very high tech." I reached out to grasp the doorknob, and instead got a small shock. I looked at the door closer, and then I looked around the doorway, /what was that?/ Then I heard the door click, "huh?" I pushed it open, /alright, looks like an invitation, don't want to disappoint them/ I stepped through the doorway, only to realize, there was nothing to put my foot on. Loosing my balance, I fell forward into the darkness, that's all I remember.  
  
A/N: So I'm working on it, what do you think so far anyway? I would really like to know with responses! Thank yee! –Darken Angel (D) 


	3. Lab

D: Okay, for you people, I write chapter 3, that okay?  
  
Duo: ::yawn:: Is this going to get better?  
  
Heero and D: ::Death glare::  
  
Duo: Alright, I was just asking  
  
CHAPTER 3- LAB  
  
"She must have not been used to transportation like that." I heard a man's voice, it sounded distant to me. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking once, they snapped open and explored my surroundings. It looked like something from a futuristic movie. I tried to get up, but I was so soar, and my body felt like lead. "You should stay down, you might make yourself sick trying to sit up to fast," came another man's voice. But I tried to sit up again and felt dizzy. I began to feel sick to my stomach, the room swirled around me, I couldn't make out the figures, but I felt a warm hand push me slowly back down. I let my head rest back onto the pillow and looked once more around the room, trying to figure out where I was. It looks like some kind of lab, or at least I think. "So, you are Ali," came the first voice, not as a question, more like a statement. I nodded my head to reply. "Thought so, you still look like what I remember." I'm confused at this statement, "What?" I ask, holding my head. I hear someone walk away, rustling of papers, and then someone walking back, "This look familiar?" I was handed a photo of some type. Looking it over I saw the two boys in the pictures on the letter, the boys in back of me in the mirror. The one with the braid was laughing, while the other had a slight smile on his lips. My attention was diverted to the young girl the braided boy was playing with. She had dark brown hair that was tied back into a braid, and cobalt blue eyes. /No. Way./ "Is, is this me?" I sputtered out before I could stop myself. The figure that had handed me the picture nodded. "How, how the heck do you know about me? Who are these boys, and why do they haunt me so?" My confusion was turning into anger and frustration. "That's why I sent you the letter. I figured your past memories would be coming back soon," he answered calmly. /My what?/ My mouth stood gaping open, I noticed it after about ten seconds and promptly shut it. "Here," the man helped me up and led me to a room. I wasn't dizzy anymore, but was eager to figure out what was going on. In the room were two different doors, I guess they led to two different sleeping areas. The man pressed a button and one of the doors opened. A young man was sitting on the small bed inside. He stood up and walked towards the open door. As he stepped into the light outside the dim room, I saw his face clearly. /He, he's the guy with the brown hair and those deep Persian Blue eyes/ screamed to me in my mind, but nothing came out of my mouth as my eyes widened. He wore blue jeans, a green tank top, and a blue jacket that was unbuttoned in the front over that. He stood up tall, shoulders back, and had the look of no emotion anywhere on his face. His gaze turned towards me, /no don't look at me/ I wanted to shrivel up right then and there, at least become invisible, /don't see me/ I pleaded in my mind. But it was no use. His Persian Blue eyes settled their gaze on me, right smack dab on my eyes. I must have shone fear, I couldn't move at all, but he smirked, not as an intimidating smirk, but as a 'look-who's-here' type smirk. The man pressed the other button and the second door opened. I was almost too afraid to look, but my eyes would not tear away for the blackened doorway. I saw some type of figure, it looked like he was putting a shoe on or something. It took one step out the door, and tripped, "Whoa!" CLUNK "….ouch." I saw that it was another young man, he quickly jumped up and brushed himself off, a little red with embarrassment. As he looked around, he saw me and stopped where he was. He was wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it. He looked me over, as if he recognized me, but wasn't sure. Then I saw his braid swing around in back of him as he looked from the first boy to me, /oh god, why'd I come here? I'm meeting my fantasy, or was it?/ His mouth slightly dropped as mine did at first, then started to laugh. I looked at him confused, "well, if it isn't Ali," he said. /What? How'd he know my name?/ "You look a little older then I last remember, and…." He trailed off at the look the men behind me gave him. "I am Dr. J," the first man said, "This is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell." Again I was stunned, I almost became sick as I was hit with another blast of confusion. /This has got to be some kind of dream/ Dr. J spoke up, "Now that you've met your, uh," he paused, "fathers, I will show you all the," I interrupted, "m- my what?!" "Let me show you," He turned and started to walk into another room. The two boys came up from behind me. The one with a braid leaned over a little to whisper in my ear, "Crazy ain't he?" He let out a little snicker, and tapped me to go forward. As I walked, I could hear the boys talking back and forth, but couldn't quite hear what they were saying. The boy called Duo had a lively voice, the other, Heero, had a very monotone one. We walked down a hallway into the next room, /what the hell/ It was a lab, a real lab, testing utensils and everything, right down to computers. The man called Dr. J motioned for me to come over; he was standing near a computer. He told me to look down at it, "Look at this information." As I read, I realized it was all my data, constructed down to my DNA. I felt a prick on my shoulder, "Ouch," escaped my mouth as I looked over to see a needle. /Oh god, not needles again/ It had taken a blood sample, and the person was putting it on a slip. He placed the red substance under a scanner, so the computer could decipher it. It tested the DNA and analyzed it; it matched with the one on the screen. Dr. J turned towards me, "Let's start from the beginning…."  
  
A/N: Anyway, do you want me to continue? Reviews, reviews! Thanks much! –Darken Angel (D) 


	4. Mystery

D: Alright, alright, chapter 4  
  
Heero: We're getting somewhere  
  
Duo: Yep, that's a plus  
  
D: Correct! Wait a minute. What's that suppose to mean?  
  
CHAPTER 4- MYSTERY  
  
I looked at the doctor, did I really want to know what was going on, /yes, even if he seems crazy/. I prepared myself to listen, this was going to be a lot to absorb, or at least, that what it looks like from the look on his face. He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs. The other people left, except for Duo and Heero, they walked over to one of the corners of the room and continued what conversation they were having. I immediately picked up on the fact Heero wasn't much of a talker. ::Ahem:: The doctor cleared his throat which directed my attention back at him. "I'll start from very beginning, before you were even around." I intently listened;  
  
"The war was going on, AC 195. The Gundam Pilots were Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. They each piloted a Gundam, each made by one of us scientists. The war had very interesting turnouts. At that, we were sure about the pilots and their capabilities, but we were in need of something else, another tool. We needed another pilot of some sort, one excellent in computers, stealth, strength, and speed. The perfect girl to recruit, but there was no person available with those requirements. The pilots were excellent with their training, but we needed a person around here. The decision was made for a girl because we had trained boys, a girl would be a new discovery. As I said, there wasn't a girl that would fit the requirements. So we had to invent one. Cloning, no is not legal, but we don't follow that, and we had perfected the art of it. So, we needed two pilots that would fit the requirements for the girl. The computer searched through all of our studies and records on the pilots. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell met the match requirements. This is where we started; DNA was the first thing we needed. So we took the DNA samples from Heero and Duo and worked on the structure. But we found something that was not recorded in our data base."  
  
I took note of the sudden silence that was in the room. Duo and Heero had stopped discussion and were now also listening. I could see the gleam of their eyes reflected from the dim light. I turned back to look at Dr. J. "Please continue," I asked in somewhat of a shaky voice. I tried to steady myself the best I could. He did:  
  
"We found that Heero and Duo were not only human, but part well," he let out a small sigh. I could here Duo whispering something to Heero, but they were still looking at us. The doctor continued, "We found that they were part," he hesitated again, "Angel and Demon." He stopped and looked up at me. I had a bemused face on considering the information I had just received; he wasn't surprised. "I," I started to say, "I didn't think there was such…. such things as half angels and demons. There's such thing as demons and angels?" Both Heero and Duo got up as Dr. J nodded, "I didn't believe it myself." "What the heck are you telling her," Duo said walking closer to us. "I might have permanent bloodstained hands, but," he trailed off. Heero put a hand on his shoulder; Duo turned his head to look at his friend. Heero shook his head and pulled Duo a step back. I stayed focused on the doctor, "How do you know what kind of gene's angel's and demon's would have anyway?" He turned towards a control panel that had a small screen connected to it, "Here take a look at this." I moved the chair over next to him. "This," he pointed to one of the different DNA structures, "Is a normal human DNA structure," I heard footsteps behind us, "and this," the scientist pointed to two different looking ones, "is Heero's and Duo's DNA structures." I heard a small smirk behind us, "hmm," mumbled under my breath. Chancing a look back at the two boys, my eyes traveled to their corners, but all that could be seen was outlines of the figures. My attention was directed back to the panel, "You see, this is unlike anything I've ever seen. So, like a normal conscientious scientist would do, we preformed tests." He typed some keys on a panel nearby, the images changed. Soon different ones appeared before me. It had analyzed information about both of the teenagers with a complete body analysis and a picture. It impressed me so, seeing all this was way beyond my imagination, but what got me more was the information he gave me next. "If you look closely, we have both of the boys compared with the other three Gundam Pilots, see a difference at all?" There was. In just about all the information that was given, there was something enormously different. "So," he continued, "we decided to break down the DNA information more, find out and discriminate the human from the other DNA supplement." He went further into even more detail, each procedure very elaborate, and shone with extensive information. He explained all details, all the lasting processes he took, from breaking down the DNA, to the supplement details of it all. "We decided that the girl would be human, but some of the requirements that needed to be met were not. It seems that being part angel and demon work for the boys," he glanced back at them. A fist slammed down on the panel beside me, causing the screen's image to destabilize a little. I looked up to see that it belonged to Duo, but his face was hidden by the bangs that overcame it. "You mean to tell us you ran a whole body speculation and analysis with all this information, dissected our DNA, and found out about a certain secret that was kept to ourselves with out telling even us?" Came a stressed and angry type growl. He slowly lifted up his head, his gaze turned towards the scientist that was concealed a little by the bangs. The cheerful glow I first saw in those Cobalt Blue eyes was gone, only to be replaced by anger and disgust. Dr. J gave a stern look back, a man that stood his ground by my judgment, and nodded his head, "Yes, Duo, I did. That's what we scientists do. We discover and invent," he said in a calm voice. Duo lifted up his fist with a sense of bitterness, and turned back towards Heero. Heero walked slowly towards me. He placed his hand on the back of my chair and looked over my shoulder at the information. "It seems then that you made a fatal error," came his deep, monotone voice. He stood back up and removed his hand. Then he and Duo walked back to the corner they were first in. I looked back to the doctor, "What does he mean?" "Well," he began, "we concocted two different DNA structures. One of which was a normal human descent, the other of the inexplicable. Then we proceeded with the operation." "You mean to tell me the cell structure?" I asked astonished. "Yes, you catch on fast. With the given cells, we could start producing the actual body." There was a smirk from the corner. "But, there was a mistake made in that. Either the calculations were wrong, or the information was insufficient. Instead of being human cells, they were the unexplained cells. By the time the mistake was realized, we had already created. Well, the girl was born soon after, the only thing is, she was somehow part human. It must have been mixed with the DNA cells someway to materialize it. So, in any case, we decided to raise her as a normal girl. Heero and Duo liked her very much, so they were the ones to take responsibility. Of course, she grew fast, and had a thirst of knowledge, learning things from engineering, to being a cook. But soon we realized, this was not a normal life, and the truth would be hard to explain until she was older. We took in to our judgment to erase her past memories and let her start a new life. She was delivered to a home that took her in and would raise her correctly, not to be intimidated by the means of her origin. Later results found the procedure didn't work, all it did was place the memories to the back of the mind, and they could freely haunt the looming girl. And they would. That's when we decided to contact you; there was a need for desperate explanations. We would like you back." "Huh?" was the confused answer that came out of my mouth, "Then why are they my age?" I asked, still looking for explanations.  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it getting better? Any better at all? Please, feel free to let me know! –Darken Angel 


End file.
